Unexpected Changes
by dbw2f
Summary: HGSS Songfic. Hermione has returned to Hogwarts


Disclaimers: I obviously don't own Harry Potter, or Beauty and the Beast.

A/N: Songfic. DH didn't happen.

Severus Snape looked out over the Great Hall and watched the graduating students file and take their places. As he was scanning the room, he caught the eye of Hermione Granger, she looked at him and glared, and turned back to Harry and Ron who were all talking excitedly about attending University. Snape hated the fact that Hermione hadn't given him a glare, he was rather fond of her brillance, and of course beauty. After the students had completed the ceremonies and were mingling with friends and parents in the hall Snape made his exit. On the way out he passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and he felt that he should say something so he turned around and faced the trio and said "Potter, Weasley, and Granger, good luck." and walked out the room, and never saw any of them until five years had passed.

Hermione Granger sat in the Great Hall, not as a student,but as a professor, and watched the new first years getting sorted, and thought about how her life had changed so much over the past year. She had graduated from University, and was engaged to Ron and they were moving so that he could coach Quidditch, but then the unexpected had happened, she walked in on him in the bed with another women, and that was the end of their relationship. A month later while in Diagon Alley, she ran in Professor McGonagall who was now the Headmistress at Hogwarts. McGonagall found out that Hermione was jobless, and asked her to come be the Charms professor, which Hermione eagerly agreed to, thinking that it would be the change she needed. Little did she know how much changed was ahead.

Severus Snape could hardly contain his excitement when he found out that Hermione Granger was the newest professor at Hogwarts, and was also single. All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms, and kiss her. Unfortunately Hermione still gave him dirty looks whenever he glanced at her, but Severus was determined to change that.

Hermione sat beside the lake crying because she was dissapointed at how her first week went. It was horrible, the students gave her such a difficult time. They didn't seem interested in learning anything. They talked constantly, and never listened to instructions. Maybe she was too lenient on them, because she did not want to be like the Bat, Professor Snape. Then it hit her, maybe Snape had the right idea, acting cold and harsh had made his students respect him, and they never dared to disobey in his classroom, unless they were brave souls. With that realization Hermione stood up and headed to find Professor Snape.

Severus was sitting at his desk when he heard the knock on his door. "Come in." he said, and much to his surprise Hermione Granger walked in the room. "Professor Granger, what can I do for you?" Snape inquired. " Well, first of all you can call me Hermione since we're on staff together, and second I want to apologize for hating you because I thought you were a cold hearted professor, when in reality you were doing it so that we would actually learn something." Then Hermione bean crying and Severus pulled her into his arms and said "Hermione, it's okay, really it is." Then something inside of him made him gently lift Hermione's head to his face and place a soft, tender kiss on his lips, and much to his surprise, and Hermione's she not only returned his kiss, but turned and put her arms around him.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_

Snape came to his senses first and pulled away, and whispered " Hermione, what just happened?" She looked into his eyes and simply said " I don't really know." Snape looked away from her, and said " Well, Hermione, I'm sorry if I have upset you, it's just that, just that I think I may have feelings for you, and those feelings just overpowered me which resulted in that kiss we just shared." Hermione grabbed his hand, pulled him towards her and kissed him, stepped back and said " I think my feelings just overpowered me which resulted in that kiss we just shared." Severus chuckled and asked her to join him for dinner in his chambers. Hermione agreed to it and turned towards the door and turned around and said " Severus, as you may know I recently ended a longterm relationship,and I got hurt in that relationship, and I'm a little scared of starting a new one with you, but I'm willing to try, if you promise not to hurt me." Severus looked at her and said " I'm also scared and I promise that I will not hurt you."

_Just a little change_

_Small, to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

Six months later:

Hermione and Severus were sitting in Hermione's chambers and grading their respective papers when Severus let out a huge sigh, threw down his papers, walked over to Hermione, picked her up and carried her to her room, set her on the bed, pushed her back against the pillows and kissed her. Hermione returned the kissed, slipped her toungue into his mouth and explored his mouth while his hands were roaming over her body. Finally Severus leaned up, and looked into Hermione's eyes and said "Hermione Jane Granger, I love you so much." She looked at him and replied " Severus. I love you too, and I'm so glad that we're together because I've naser been this happy before." "Me neither." he replied.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure as the sun will rise_

A few nights later, the couple was lying in Snape's bed talking about life, and their relationship, and Hermione started laughing. " Miss Granger, what is so funny?" " It's just that I never thought that I would be talking to you as not only a friend, but as my love, isn't funny how things change, and you find out just how wrong you can be." "Yes, I agree with you, I'd never thought that I would be lying here with you,and I always thought that I would never love again, but you my beautiful Hermione has proved that wrong." replied Severus.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

Five months later:

Hermione woke up and jumped out of the bed and said outloud to herself " I can't believe I'm getting married today, I'm becoming Hermione Snape." She grinned and woke up Ginny Weasley and made her get out of the bed so that they could start getting ready. Meanwhile, in Snape's chambers he was lying the bed and staring at the ceiling as tears were falling slowing down his face. I could not believe that he was getting married to the most beautiful women in the world. This women had changed his life so much. He had never before thought about having and family, and now he could not wait until their first child was born, whenever that may be.

The Great Hall was packed for the wedding, Hermione was glad that they were getting married in the Great Hall, that was the first place they had laid eyes on each other, and Hogwarts was where their entire relationship had taken place, so it was the obvious place for the couple to to marry.The ceremony seemed to fly by, and before they both knew it, the minister was saying " I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Great Hall burst into applause when Hermione and Severus' lips met for a long kiss. Once they had pulled apart the minister said " Ladies and gentlemen, I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast_


End file.
